


Getting Lucky

by RosyPalms



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Large Cock, Makeover, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Angra, an orc warrior, is unhappy with her love life. Luckily, she has a friend who wants to help her get some action!





	Getting Lucky

It was a peaceful evening in Silvermoon. The dusk was illuminated by the rising moon and a myriad of glowing green eyes, courtesy of the residents.

Angra felt like she stood out like a sore thumb. On one hand, she was an orc, not unheard of in a major city of the horde, but still kind of out of place in the elven capital. On the other hand, she was more scantly dressed than she was comfortable with. She felt as if every pair of shining green eyes was focus on her, along with the eyes of other races that didn’t glow.

She wondered how she got herself into this mess…

She was friends with a blood elf by the name of Lanarra Riverdance. They had first met on a boat headed for Northrend and circumstances led them to work together on assignments. After much adventuring and narrowly escaping death together on a number of occasions, Angra considered the blood elf her closest friend, and Lanarra seemed to hold the orc in equally high regard. Long story short, they were besties.

Of course, such closeness meant that they confided in one another. Nights in taverns far off the beaten path and long journeys on boats didn’t offer much else to do but talk, after all.

Angra’s problem were men. Whenever a guy tried to chat her up, she felt a big, cold lump in her stomach that seemed to freeze her muscles, making her look like a complete weirdo and turning off any suitors within minutes. She poured out her woes to Lana, about how frustrated she was, about how lonely she felt, about how sick she was of touching herself, and about how it all made her feel undesirable.

The elf sympathized with her, and offered her encouragement as well as advice on how to approach men. Lanarra herself felt perfectly comfortable around the opposite sex and hoped that her experience would benefit her green friend. Angra tried to apply Lanarra’s tips, but to no avail. Regardless of how she planned her approach, or what she wore or did, the paralyzing cold denied her any kind of romantic life.

Seeing her friends plight, Lanarra decided that a more hands-on approach was needed. She lured Angra to Silvermoon under false pretenses. Once the orc arrived in the inn her friend was staying at she declared “Tomorrow, I’ll get you laid!”.

Angra looked at the blonde elf, dumbfounded. “What? Tomorrow? What about today?”, the orc asked. A mischievous smile crept upon the elf’s face. “Excellent question, dearest Angra! Today, we prepare!”.

Their first order of business was a beauty parlor. Angra felt like she was thrown to the sharks. Lana had ordered a full body treatment for her, including waxing, manicure, pedicure and a massage with scented lotion. It took hours, and by the end of it her nails looked fantastic, she was silky smooth all over, except for the thick black braid on her head, of course, and she smelled wonderful.

Then Lanarra dragged Angra into her favorite tailor shop. The elven woman behind the counter greeted Lana with hugs and kisses, and asked what she could do for her. “Quelona, we want to pick up guys”, she said nonchalantly. The seamstress smirked. “I can help you with that, as you know”, she said and invited the two of them into the back room. “Well then, if you would?”. Angra didn’t understand, but then she noticed Lana disrobing. “Come on, strip”, her friend told her.

The orc followed suit, reluctantly. Once both of them were naked, the seamstress started walking around them in circles, studying their bodies. “Well, getting something for you won’t be a problem, Lana. Your friend over here might be a little more difficult. I definitely don’t have anything her size in stock”, she said, focusing her attention on Angra’s plump butt. 

“Then I’ll just look around a little bit while you figure something out for her”, Lanarra said jovially, and disappeared amongst endless rows of shelves to browse. Now, alone with the Quelona, Angra raised her voice. “It’s a bit big, isn’t it?”, she asked, poking her butt. “Oh? Yes, well… you make it sound like a bad thing. It’s shapely, I like it. Blood elf sized pants won’t fit though”. Angra blushed a little at the compliment.

After pondering some more, the seamstress stopped before the orc. “We will emphasize your muscles”, she said. “Is that really a good idea? I mean, don’t guys from around here prefer women that are… slender and stuff?”, Angra asked doubtfully. “Don’t worry about the one’s that dislike a little muscle on a girl, they won’t like it even if you covered it up. We’ll cater to those that can appreciate a well-toned body like yours”.

After a while, Lanarra returned, arms full of clothes she wanted to try on. Quelona was taking measures. Angra watched while her friend tried on panties and bras in front of a mirror. Occasionally Lana asked if she looked good in an ensemble which Angra inevitably affirmed. Her body was curvy and tight. She could make anything look good.

The seamstress left, saying she needed to fetch materials. The orc settled down on a chair, and watched Lana try on more stuff. The elf tried a variety of pants, and settled on a tight pair of red silk pants that left nothing to the imagination. She would need to wear panties underneath, unless she really wanted to show off her cameltoe.

She procured a matching pair of slippers and began looking for a fitting top. She tried on a black vest that was laced in front, and contrasted well with her fair skin. She posed in front of the mirror and then turned to Angra. “How do my boobs look in this?”. “They always look good”, Angra told her. “Aww, thank you! Seriously though, how are they?”. Angra sighed in faux exasperation. “A man could easily get lost in that cleavage. It’s good”. That was what the elf wanted to hear.

They had to wait a while longer before the Quelona returned. She carried several large pieces of cloth, mostly in red and orange. “How do I look?”, Lanarra asked her, showing off her outfit. The seamstress looked her over critically. “It’s good. I’d put on some panties with that though. Now, Angra, in front of the mirror. Lana, be a dear and fetch that footstool for her to stand on”.

They did as she asked, and the seamstress started comparing different colors and patterns against Angra’s skin tone. “I’m thinking, orange on top and red down under”, she said, pausing for feedback from her customers. “I like a simple outfit?”, Angra said, unsure of what Quelona wanted to hear. “Red and green make a good contrast”, Lanarra commented. “That is the point”, the seamstress said. “I’ll put something nice together. Come by tomorrow to pick it up”. “She will also need some underwear”, Lanarra chimed in”. Quelona thought about it for a moment. “No problem, I’ll have something ready for her”. 

After paying, they returned to the inn. They had dinner, chatted about this and that and went to sleep. Angra tossed and turned that night, from both anxiety and excitement.

They returned early the next day. Angra’s outfit was simple, but effective. It consisted of an orange chest wrap that barely covered her breasts and left her abs as well as her strong arms and shoulders uncovered. Below she wore a high-slit skirt. It was made from red fabric with brown and black swirling patterns on it. The fabric was thin, showing the outline of her ass and legs quite clearly. Underneath she wore something so small, it barely qualified as a thong. Her bush would’ve shown prominently had she not gotten waxed. The straps of the thing poked out of the hem of the skirt. The ensemble was completed by a pair of soft black slippers.

“Is this all I’m going to wear?”, Angra asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. “Oh, this is plenty. You look hot!”, Lana said and gave her butt a friendly slap. “I knew I could count on you, Quelona”.

They left after paying for Angra’s clothes, returned to the inn and rested until nightfall. They bathed, got dressed and left for a night of fun. And that was how Angra ended up walking the streets of Silvermoon, barely dressed, alongside Lanarra. The blond elf clearly didn’t mind the attention at all. She swayed her hips to show off, and Angra tried to do it, too, though she wasn’t as good at it.

The elf led Angra into a popular establishment, equipped with a bar, a dance floor and a band. The floor was surrounded by plenty of tables. Lana went straight to the bar, seated herself on a stool, putting her thong on display in the process, and ordered two shots. She and Angra touched glasses, and downed the stuff. “What now?”, Angra asked, looking around nervously. “The lure is in place”, Lana chuckled, wiggling her butt, “Now we wait”. 

The place was, unsurprisingly, mostly populated with blood elves. Angra still felt like thousands of little green spotlights were resting on her, though they were probably focused on her friend, in actuality. Amongst the blood elves were some orcs, who actually tried to hit on them. Sadly, their pick up lines ranged from lame to crude, so they rejected them. The evening was developing into yet another disappointment for Angra. However, Lanarra snubbed plenty of guys because she didn’t want to abandon her friend, which the green girl appreciated.

“I’d recognize that ass anywhere! If it isn’t Lanarra”, a male voice said. The girls turned from their drinks to see a blood elf. He had short black hair and wore a goatee. He was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, showing off muscular arms, and leather britches. “Vanossiel!”, the blonde said and embraced the man. “Long time no see. Meet Angra”, she said in lieu of an introduction. Angra offered her hand, which Vanossiel took, and kissed. “Please, call me Vano”, he said with a winning smile. Angra blushed at his forwardness. “So, what are you girls up to?”. “Oh, you know, just out and about to have some fun”, Lana said. “Same thing goes for me and my little brother. Why don’t you join us, see what fun we can have together?”. Lanarra looked over to Angra. Her friend looked uncertain and intimidated. “Sure, right Angra?”. The orc looked back and forth between the elves, and ended up nodding in agreement. After Vano ordered something to drink, they made their way through the crowd.

They arrived at a table in a gloomy corner. Seated there was another blood elf. His hair was black like his brother’s, but longer, tied up into a ponytail. He wore a blue jacket over a black linen shirt. “Hey, Sid, I brought company!”, Vano greeted him and placed everyone’s drinks on the table. The younger brother looked up, his eyes darted between the two women for a moment before he averted his gaze again. “H-hello”, he mumbled.

“This is Sidorris, Sid for short”, Vano introduced him once everyone had taken a seat. “Sid, these are Lanarra and Angra”. Sid looked up and smiled at them, but quickly retreated into a huddled position. Similarly, Angra was crossing her arms in an attempt to cover herself up a bit. Unbeknownst to both of them, Lana and Vano exchanged a knowing look. They were there for similar reasons.

Lana and Vano carried the conversation while Sid and Angra sipped their drinks and stole glances at each other. Angra overheard that Sid was a gifted mage and dedicated a lot of his time to his studies. Lanarra painted her as a terrifying enemy and the dearest friend one could have, embarrassing Angra. “I mean, can you guys believe that a girl like her would feel self-conscious, despite how good she looks? Don’t you agree, Sid?”, Lanarra prompted the young fellow. He was startled by the attention suddenly resting on him. “I d-don’t… I m-mean… I… she looks v-very good, I think”, he stuttered. Lana and Vano both heaved a quiet sigh of relieve. Meanwhile, Angra’s face was turning dark. Had she been a human, her head would’ve been bright red at that point.

Vano excused himself, and dragged Sid along to get some more drinks. Once they were alone, Lana leaned in conspiratorially. “So, how do you like him?”. Angra raised an eyebrow and Lanarra groaned. “Come on! Sid! How do you like him?”. Angra thought about it for a moment. “H-he seems...nice”, she said. The elf rolled her eyes. “What, not handsome enough? Come now, girl, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me”, she said. The orc fidgeted for a moment. “I think he is handsome enough, I just don’t think he’s into me”. Lanarra gently grasped Angra’s cheeks, looked straight into her eyes, and spoke with the utmost sincerity. “You’re stupid”. Angra was about to protest, but the elf cut her off. “I watched him. He was checking you out the entire time. He wants you to sit on his face”. “Lana!”. “Okay, that last part was just conjecture, but I’ll bet I’m right. Anyway, on my sign, I want you to move closer to him. Chat about whatever, show some more skin maybe”, she said. “How could I possibly do that?”, Angra asked. “You’ll find a way. All I’m saying is, the prey is right in front of you, now make the kill!”.

The boys returned and the conversation continued between Lana and Vano. Then, she invited Vano to dance with her. Both of them got up, leaving their wards behind. They watched the couple disappear in the crowd. Angra took that as the sign. She got up and sat down closer to Sid.  
They sat there quietly for a while as the party continued around them. “You’re handsome”, Angra blurted out. Sid gave her a funny look. “Because you said I looked good… y’know, just being honest”. Sid seemed to relax a little. “Thank you”, he said softly.

Angra looked at him openly now. She didn’t lie, she thought he looked charming. His lips looked pretty kissable. She wondered what they would feel like on her own lips; or elsewhere on her body. He wasn’t muscular like his brother, but still broad-shouldered and tall. She wondered what he looked like without clothes and started feeling hot. 

“I wonder where they went”, Sid said, dragging Angra out of her fantasies. “Who?”. “Lanarra and my brother. I don’t see them amongst the dancers anymore”, he said. Angra looked for a moment and couldn’t find them either. Wherever they were, it was to give them some alone time. Angra needed to do something. She had an idea, that made the cold lump in her stomach act up. She forced her muscles to move with all her might. She simply crossed her legs. Doing so led to her slit skirt revealing her entire leg, maybe even a bit of her ass. Sid’s mouth stood agape. He stared unabashedly.

Angra’s heart raced. He was really into her! Her body at least, but that was enough for the night. Her eyes drifted down to his crotch. Sadly, she couldn’t make out much due to the gloom around the table, but Sid was definitely rubbing something through his pants, and the strokes reached pretty far down his pant leg. Their eyes met. They were about to touch each other when their company came back.

“Hey, kids! How are things with you?”, Vano asked cheerfully. They straightened in their seats. “Good”, they squeaked in unison, and smiled at each other when they realized it. Lana and Vano shared a secret smile of their own. 

They got seated and resumed their drinking. “What’s that on your cheek?”, Angra asked. Lanarra reached for whatever it was, scooped it up with a finger and sucked it up. “Just some beer foam”, she said, avoiding eye contact. Sid noticed a grin on his brothers face.

“So, I was thinking, maybe we can take this back to our place? How about it girls?”, Vano asked. Lanarra looked over to Angra. She was exchanging smoldering looks with Sid. “Sounds good”.

Lana and Vano walked a bit ahead of the other two, and Vano openly grabbed her butt. Angra and Sid walked next to each other. As it turned out, the mage was actually a bit taller than her. She liked that. The orc inhaled sharply when she felt a hand grope her ass. Sid had decided to take a cue from his brother, but retracted his hand at her shocked reaction. “Sor-”, Sid started before Angra grabbed his hand and put it back on her butt. The heat that had been building inside her had finally overpowered the cold lump that tried to immobilize her in front of interested men. She leaned into him and wrapped an arm about his waist as they walked. His hand felt big and groped her firmly.

The brothers lived in a large townhouse. Once inside, all reservations left Vano and Lana. She kissed him hard and rubbed his crotch. He picked her up, heaved her over his shoulder and started walking up the stairs. “Have fun, guys”, he said, and slapped Lanarra’s ass before he vanished from sight. They heard more slaps and delighted squeals before a door upstairs slammed shut. Angra and Sid stood there for a moment. “So, where is your room?”, she asked, her voice dripping with desire.

They more or less stumbled through the door to Sid’s room. Angra had lost her top on the way somewhere, And Sid was more concerned with with groping her tits and ass than actually looking where he was going. Once there, Sid pushed Angra onto the canopy bed, covered in purple and red bed linen, and started sucking her nipples. His hands roamed all across her muscular thighs and stomach, never staying still. Angra was surprised at how aggressive the formerly timid boy was, but she loved it. She was glad that she wore a skirt. With pants her entire crotch would have been completely soaked at that point. After years of sexual frustration, she was finally going to get fucked!

After enjoying his groping some more, she pushed him off. “Stand there, she said. Sid got off the bed and stood at the indicated spot. He used the time to get rid of his jacket and shirt. Just as he was about to open his pants, Angra was there, on her knees. She had taken her skirt off. Sid stared at her big, shapely ass, naked except for her tiny thong. Meanwhile, Angra finally felt up his crotch. Sid’s room wasn’t well lit, but it didn’t need to be. Her hands traced his cock through his pants. Her touch made it strain against the fabric even more. Angra opened his belt, and slowly pulled his pants down. Sid was clean shaven down there, giving her clear view of that tantalizing tree trunk of a cock. She pulled and pulled and revealed more and more thick, veiny meat. It seemed like it would never stop, until she finally pulled past his tip. The boner sprang up and slapped her in the chin.

Kneeling there, in front of that thing, made Angra feel like she was looking down the barrel of a gun. A big, meaty, piping hot gun. Her mouth hung open, she didn’t even realize she was drooling, but Sid saw, and he felt her hot breath on his cock. He waited for her to begin, but she just sat there, looking up at him, breathing like a bitch in heat. His patience was all but gone at that point, so he took matters into his own hands. He grabbed Angra’s braid, and started inserting himself into her mouth. Angra instinctually closed her lips around him. They felt soft and warm, and were a perfect precursor to her hot, slippery, wet mouth. He began thrusting once he scraped the back of her throat. Angra was no mere cock sock though. Her tongue began exploring his massive member as soon as he entered, teasing him, tasting him. She sucked, too, of course, making her cheeks go concave. Throughout it all she never stopped looking into his eyes.

Sid was groaning softly as he fucked her mouth, but Angra wanted more. She grabbed him by the ass, and began to pull. The pleasure had left him weak in the knees. He couldn’t resist Angra’s advance further down his shaft. Gagging and choking noises filled the room as she swallowed inch after wonderful inch. Once his warm balls rested on her chin and her nose pressed against his abdomen, she felt satisfied.

Sid resumed his thrusts, fucking Angra’s undulating throat; that hot, tight cavern that squeezed his dick like crazy. His balls slapped against her chin, her hands caressed his stomach, and a symphony of gagging and moans filled their ears.

They both knew when the time had come. Angra felt like her throat was going to burst when Sid’s cock grew even fatter inside her. He pulled out until only the tip remained in her mouth. Angra understood the cue. Her tongue whipped and caressed his glans, she sucked harder and her hands grabbed the large appendage and stroked it hard and fast.

Sid groaned loudly when he unloaded in Angra’s mouth. Her taste buds were overwhelmed by his salty goo. She made sure to swallow every last drop. When Sid had finally finished flooding her mouth, and all of his thick cum had been devoured, Angra let his cock slip from her lips. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a long moment. Then Angra burped a little, and they had a hearty laugh.

Once she had gotten up, Sid pulled her panties down, flopped onto the bed, and sniffed them. He tossed them aside and motioned for Angra to climb on top of him. The prospect of being on top during her first time turned her on. She grabbed his still hard dick and was about to align herself for penetration when he pulled her closer. Sid stole a kiss, and grabbed her voluptuous ass. He pulled, and after a moment Angra realized that Lana would win her bet. She climbed over his face and lowered herself onto him. His hot tongue awaited her eagerly. As soon as her soaked lips were in reach, his tongue started dancing across them. Angra settled down while making whimpering noises that quickly grew into full blown moans when his tongue dug into her cunt.

He grabbed hold of her ass, pulling her ever closer, while his tongue explored her wet cavern. When Angra looked down, she saw the top half of his face, his eyes staring up at her. It didn’t take long for her to cum like this. She moaned deeply as her lower body seized up. Sid had waited for this. He pulled out his tongue, wrapped his lips all around Angra’s swollen clit, and went to town. Her deep moan turned into a shriek. Sid saw how her abs grew tense, and felt her thighs squeeze his head while her mind went flying. Angra couldn’t stop cumming. Her vision went black, all sound drifted off into the distance. There was only her clit, Sid’s mouth, and the things he made her feel.

When she came to she lay on her back. Sid lay next to her, smiling down at her. “Welcome back”, he said. It took her vision a moment to return to normal. When it did, she noticed that his face was all sticky and wet. “How long…?”, she mumbled. “About a minute or two”. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. She had had high expectations for her first time, but she never would’ve expected to pass out from cumming too much, let alone without proper penetration.

She simply watched as Sid climbed between her legs and slapped his cock onto her firm stomach. A couple hour ago she would’ve been scared at the thought of something so massive entering her pussy. “Fucking put it in, please!”, she whined now. A couple hours ago, Sid would have never even dreamed of having a woman such as this spread out before him. Now he slapped his dick on her clit, making her writhe. “Sid, please! I need it!”, the orc cried, arching her back.

Sid kept torturing her thus, making her lose her patience. She grabbed his cock with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. She pulled his face closer so that their foreheads touched, and put his fat glans right between her labia. “Fuck. Me.”, she growled. It was an order Sid didn’t care to refuse. He pushed forwards, and felt Angra’s warm lips engulf him.

Her anger immediately dissipated when that thick beast started spreading her apart. She slumped back onto the mattress, all gasps and moans, and tried to relax while Sid worked his way inside her little snatch. He wiggled his hips around to try to dig deeper into her. He hadn’t even gotten halfway in when she started cumming.

Angra’s pussy was virtually vibrating from her climax, and it just wouldn’t stop. Sid had to push harder since Angra wasn’t relaxing anymore. He was trapped in a hot, soaked, vibrating vice, and it was blowing his mind. He had never even dared to hope that sex could feel so good, but he hadn’t even cum yet. He wanted more, and his instincts told him that he’d find it if he got all the way inside Angra’s green, puffy cunt.

The real fuck only began when Sid had finally squeezed his entire dick inside her. Feeling him pressing into her womb, crushing it, was one thing, but when he started thrusting, battering it with his big tip, she completely lost it. She was reduced to incoherent yelps and moans while Sid happily moved his hips with a big old grin on his face. Angra was too far gone to notice that he was drooling. Both of them were completely lost in pleasure.

The orc was too dazed to count her orgasms, they just wouldn’t stop. Her limbs were slack, she dumbly grinned while her pussy was twitching uncontrollably, and all her thought circled around Sid, his juicy cock, and all the ways it made her pussy feel good. A bomb could’ve gone off inside the room and Angra would’ve barely noticed. However, she most certainly noticed when Sid pulled his pussy-pleaser out of her. She opened her mouth to complain but then she saw it, pointed right at her face. Sid had climbed over her and stroked his dick hard. The smell of it distracted her, but once Angra had put two and two together, she decided that it was a good thing she had opened her mouth.

Sid groaned deeply when he came. His creamy jizz splattered all over Angra’s beautiful face. She had serendipitously rolled out her tongue, letting her taste lots more of it than she might have otherwise. Ropes of cum dangled from her chin and dribbled down onto her tits, her mouth was overflowing with it, and one of her eyes had been forced shut by the large volume of it. When the shots subsided, Sid slapped his cock onto her face a few times, onto her tongue in particular, which Angra loved. She tried to catch him in her mouth, but he was too quick. She ended up simply pursing her lips, giving Sid’s wonderful cock kisses when it slapped on her mouth.

Later that night, Lanarra, completely naked, was stalking the halls of the town house. Vano had called for a time out after four hours of fucking, and she welcomed the break. She had gone downstairs to fetch wine and snacks. She knew her way around since this was by no means the first time Vano had taken her home. However, she made a little detour to Sid’s room. She was curious to see how things had gone for Angra.

She heard muffled moans as she approached the door, which cast a smile on her face. “Sounds like someone’s having fun”, she giggled to herself. She silently opened the door, just enough to peer inside. She saw Sid, thrusting hard and fast. He was grabbing onto Angra’s big green butt in front of him. Besides Angra’s moans of pleasure, Lanarra could also hear their bodies slapping together.

Satisfied, she closed the door again. Just as it clicked shut, she heard the orc squealing, and was pretty sure her friend had just had an orgasm. She went back to business, happy that Angra had finally gotten what she had wanted for so long. She deserved it.

It was already past noon when the orc awoke the next day. She had felt someone brushing her arm, and thought that Sid might want some more. So she opened her eyes with a smile on her face and was greeted by Lanarra, seated on the edge of the bed, wearing a dressing gown. The elf raised a finger to her lips and pointed at something. It was Sid. He was lying on his stomach, fast asleep.

“So, how was it?”, the blonde whispered. The green woman rose, got onto her knees, exposing herself completely, and hugged Lanarra. She gave her a squeeze, and when her head rested on the elf’s shoulder she whispered “Thank you”. Lana couldn’t help but smile. “Aw, you’re welcome. I didn’t do much though, it was all you. Especially, after you two got in here, right?”, she asked suggestively. “Mhm”, Angra chuckled.

Eventually, Lanarra rose from the bed. “Come on, it’s late. Wake up Sid and come down for breakfast”. Then she left, and Angra was alone with her stud again. She crawled over to him and rolled him onto his back. She rubbed his stomach until he stirred awake. His eyes slowly opened and looked straight at the orc, smiling down at him. He reached for her cheek, pulled her closer and gave her a kiss. “Good morning”, he said.

The three of them ate together. Vano had left early for urgent blood knight business. Once they had finished, it was time to leave. The girls put on their sexy outfits, said goodbye to Sid and walked out the door, but Angra hesitated. “Gimme a minute”, she said, and closed the door in Lana’s face. Sid looked on as Angra wiggled out of her thong and handed it to him. “Keep this for me. I’ll come back for it”, she told him, gave him a deep kiss, and left.

“Let’s head back to the inn. I need to get dressed”, Angra said after returning to Lanarra. “Are you still embarrassed about that outfit? I’m telling you, you look great!”, Lana insisted. “Oh, I feel very reassured after last night, don’t you worry. It’s just a little drafty”. The elf raised an eyebrow at the comment. Then she noticed that Angra’s thong straps weren’t visible. “Did you just… you little slut!”, she laughed. “Shut up”, Angra said, but couldn’t suppress a lewd smile.


End file.
